A key switch, as the name suggests, is a switch applied to and installed on a key, which key switch mainly includes a base body, an upper cover, a static contact, a dynamic contact and a key; the upper cover and the base body are arranged in a way such that a holding cavity is formed; the static contact, the dynamic contact and the key are arranged in the holding cavity, one end of the key protruding beyond the holding cavity. The key moves upwards and downwards upon press, such that force acts on the dynamic contact through the key to connect or disconnect the dynamic contact with (from) the static contact, turning on and off the keyboard.
Although the market-available key switch may achieve the effect mentioned above, which is progressive, it still has some disadvantages in structure and performance, which makes it impossible to achieves desirable using performance and working efficiency. Disadvantages can be concluded as follows:
Buttons of the market-available key switches are normally guide rods. On one hand, a key switch using the guide rod is thick; on the other hand, since the buttons are mounted in the center of the bottom of the upper cover, when a finger works on an edge of one side of the upper cover, the buttons cannot be pressed down firmly; therefore, the static contact and the dynamic contact cannot be connected; thirdly, noise will be made while the static contact and the dynamic contact are connected, which is undesirable for some occasions in which quietness is required, and may bring trouble for people's work and life.